


Oats and Fish

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of General Tooka, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, Cold waves, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dizzy spells, Eating, Eating for health, Fish, Fish and rations should never mix, Food, Gen, General Tooka, Health Issues, Oats and fish, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Tooka instincts, Tooka traits, Tooka-Wan, clone pile, feeling cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Tooka instincts, as it turns out, can easily be bribed with particular foods.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Oats and Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts), [Experiment000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment000/gifts).



"Come on, sir," Cody groaned, pushing the plate back to Obi-Wan, "not even one bite?"

"Fine," Obi-Wan grunted, putting down the datapad to take a bite from the fish Cody had placed in front of him. No sooner had he taken the first bite did his eyes widen, and he finished off the rest. 

"Enjoy that, sir?" Cody asked, picking up the plate as the General's ears went pink.

Obi-Wan mumbled something before quickly picking up his datapad again, choosing work over any set answer.

"Remember you've been instructed not to work late and to get a decent amount of sleep, sir," Cody pointed out.

"I will if you do," Obi-Wan smirked.

"I'm done with work for the day, sir. The men have cleaned the largest space to try and make a battalion clone pile," Cody shrugged, before smiling, "the men have invited you; you can turn up after you've finished your work."

Obi-Wan looked up from his work with a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind," he nodded before looking at the pad again.

\-----

Wrap met Cody just before they entered the hall. "Did he eat any of the fish?"

"All of it," Cody stated, "he ate all of it. Nothing was left on the plate."

"Every bit of it?"

"He ate it all quicker then he could think," Cody shrugged.

The two walked the rest in comfortable silence before entering the room, seeing the space already flooded with clones and sleeping mats.

"Where's the General?" Waxer asked, approaching the two.

"Working," Cody sighed, "the General ate at least."

"He ate?"

"Every bit of it."

"Really?"

"I thought we were not meant to talk about work here?" Cody questioned.

"You count making sure the General eats as work, sir?" A shiny asked from the pile.

The following yes came from nearly six hundred mouths.

\-----

Cody slowly woke from his sleep, spotting midnight flight lights' redness and the warmth of a pile. Movement caught the corner of his eyes, a shape shuffling slightly. Squinting, he could make out the shape of General Kenobi's robes. The man seemed to be hovering, looking over the pile as if he wanted to join but did not have the confidence to try. As his eyes adjusted more, Cody could make out that the man was pulling his cloak tight against his body, hood upon his head - an obvious sign that another cold spell had hit. Trying not to disrupt his sleeping brothers, Cody lifted his arm, creating a space that the Jedi quickly filled.

Obi-Wan quickly shuffled against Cody, the previous coldness fading in the warmth of the pile. Sending out a soothing wave, he felt the few men disrupted fade back into their sleep.

Cody bit his lip to stop himself from smiling as Obi-Wan melted against his side. Drifting back off to sleep, Cody could have sworn he heard soft purrs as the man clung to him.

\-----

" _Aww._ "

" _When did the General appear?_ "

" _Only the Commander must have known._ "

" _Look at the way the General's clinging to the Commander!_ "

Cody almost frowned as the voice's of his vod'e dragged him from the depth of sleep. He could feel that there was a body wrapped tightly against his side, a hot breath against his neck. Opening his eyes, Cody saw that, while most were still asleep, a few men were standing off to the side staring at him. Glancing around further, he noticed the fiery hair against him and the brown robes almost on top of his chest.

_'Time appear?'_ Waxer signed over to Cody, noticing the man's eyes looking at them.

_'Zero dark thirty, cold.'_ Cody signed back, trying not to wake anyone near.

_'Now state?'_ Wrap signed.

_'Calmed quick,'_ Cody signed back, _'seems fine.'_

_'Check when wake.'_ Wrap nodded, turning to face the brother he was previously fusing.

" _Sleep, minds loud,_ " Obi-Wan mumbled, tucking his head closer.

" _Sorry, General,_ " Cody muttered back, easing himself again, sending a glare at the brothers previously talking; he closed his eyes and slowly settled back into sleep.

\-----

"General, you need to stop doing this to yourself," Cody groaned, easing the man to the floor.

" _I'm sure the dizziness will pass_ ," Obi-Wan mumbled, closing his eyes as the world seemed to tilt.

"It will pass if you eat more, sir," Cody stated sharply.

"I don't have time, and the men need to eat as well," Obi-Wan explained.

"And so do you; it does none of us any good for you to randomly collapse," Cody pointed out, "even with The Force, your body needs more than tea and fish to live."

Ovi-Wan grumbled, looking away as his head slowly cleared.

"Come on, sir, let's get you to Wrap," Cody stated, helping Obi-Wan up and guiding him to the infirmary.

\-----

"Do you know anything that the Tooka-instincts could like that means the General would eat more?" Cody asked.

"Sir?"

"The General currently keeps being hit with dizzy spells from not eating enough; he used to be able to cope better, but the instincts are making it harder," Cody sighed, "so I want to know if you know some food that the instincts will take to liking, like the fish."

"Try oats, specifically oatmeal, sir," Book offered, "Tooka's love it and, for how regularly available it is, has a heap of health benefits for humans and humanoids."

"Thank you, Book, carry on," Cody nodded, heading off to fill out a shore leave break.

\-----

"Stab!" Cody shouted, ducking into the kitchen, "do you have a minute."

The head chef turned and looked over Cody before looking back to the shelves, "unless you're here to bang pots, Commander, get out."

"I believe I have something more than fish that the General might eat."

You could have heard a pin drop as all heads turned to look at Cody.

"What is it?"

"Book recommend oats as while it's very healthy for humans and humanoids, Tooka's have a strong taste towards oatmeal," Cody stated.

"We don't have the ingredients needed for oatmeal."

"I managed to scrounge up enough to get a small bag, enough for a couple of settings of oats," Cody stated, holding up the bag, "think you'll be able to prepare it?"

"Get the General here next morning shift, and I'll have it ready, sir," Stab nodded, taking the bag.

Cody nodded, leaving the kitchen as quickly as possible without looking as if he was running away. Stab lived up to his name, very often.

\-----

"Cody, I am fine," Obi-Wan yawned as Cody dragged him towards the canteen, "I just need my tea, and I'll be as right as ever."

"Sir, your current right as ever is dizzy spells; it is not right for anyone," Cody stated, almost pushing him through the doorway.

"The Force sustains me well enough," Obi-Wan stated, grunting as Cody forced him to sit down, "I'm sure you do not need to be throwing me around so much."

"Are you going to stay there and at least try the food put in front of you then?" Cody asked, a raised eyebrow direct straight at the Jedi.

"Yeah, yeah," Obi-Wan waved off, moving his arm to cover his yawn.

Cody gave Obi-Wan a pointed look before heading to the side to collect the rations and oatmeal.

"Commander, I have the oatmeal all prepared," Stab stated, handing over the steaming bowl.

"Thank you, Stab," Cody nodded, grabbing the bowl and a serving of breakfast rations.

"See if the General likes it, we think we can use it for more than breakfast to try and boost the food intake," Stab stated, "Wrap has given us a list to try."

"I'll tell you what he makes of it," Cody nodded before heading back to where the General was sitting. "Sir, try this."

Obi-Wan looked down at the bowl, casting a wary eye at the mushy oats. Glancing back up, he watched as Cody pointed at the bowl with a raised eyebrow. Sighing to himself, he asked, "when did oatmeal become standard?"

"Eat, then questions, sir," Cody stated, eating his breakfast ration.

Raising an eyebrow at Cody, Obi-Wan looked down at his food; using the spoon, he tasted the oatmeal.

"A full mouthful, not an _'is-this-good-enough nibble'_ , sir," Cody said.

Grunting to himself, Obi-Wan tried to food again, this time making sure to show Cody the full spoon before eating it.

Cody watched, amused, as the General's eyes widened, flicking down to stare at the oatmeal like it was a previously undiscovered bug he'd found. _'Guess he likes it,'_ he thought, his lips twitching as Obi-Wan's arms wrapped partly around the bowl, and he seemed to eat it at pace.

Obi-Wan looked up at Cody with narrowed eyes; he could feel the waves of amusement pouring off the man.

"Well, sir, I do believe you ate all of it," Cody smirked, pointing down at the empty bowl. His smirk grew larger when Obi-Wan stared at the emptiness in confusion.

Obi-Wan grumbled, not prepared for this before he'd had his morning tea. Instead, he pulled out his datapad and started checking over the reports from last night.

Biting his tongue to keep himself from sniggering, Cody stood, taking the bowl back to the kitchen where Stab was waiting.

"Well," Stab asked, a raised eyebrow at the approaching Commander.

Cody pointedly didn't look at the chef's knife, tapping slowly against the cook's arm. "He ate all of it, seemed surprised that the bowl was empty," Cody said, "I'd say it is another food that the instincts love and will make sure he eats."

Stab nodded, the knife stilling, as he glanced over at where the General was working, "I'll start work with informing the others and making sure everyone knows how to prepare it."

Cody nodded back in return, placing the plate in the returns-bowl and making a hastily retreat.

\-----

Anakin looked on in confusion as Cody pushed a bowl of white mushy stuff at Obi-Wan.

"Eat," Cody stated, placing a tea down next to the bowl.

Obi-Wan grunted but complied.

\-----

Anakin stared in confusion again as Cody pushed a plate of fish in front of Obi-Wan. The tea wasn't even on the table before Obi-Wan had finished the meal.

\-----

"Sir?" Cody started, waiting for the purring man in his lap to hum, "you need to eat a more varied diet then just oats and fish."

Obi-Wan visibly recoiled. His eyes widened as his half-asleep brain took that as the food being taken away.

Cody swore to himself as he saw Obi-Wan's reaction. Running a hand through the firey locks, he attempted to soothe the panic in the Jedi's eyes, "no, no, sir. You can still have them; have other things as well."

"Like?"

Cody bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the sleep-covered Obi-Wan. "Maybe some ration bars? They are very healthy for you and can sustain the needed materials alongside the fish and oats."

Obi-Wan recoiled again; _they tasted like burnt cardboard!_

"I can look into ways of making them more agreeable, but you have to try and eat them," Cody sighed before looking sharply into Obi-Wan's eyes, "and I will not have to remind you, will I? Because if you don't eat it, then you won't get the fish."

He could have laughed at how quick Obi-Wan's face fell at that last statement. But Obi-Wan also nodded his head at that.

"Good," Cody nodded, smiling, "it will not be that bad." Slowly, he ran his hand through Obi-Wan's hair and the grumbling the man was making stopped instantly as he melted against his side.

Obi-Wan hummed in contentment as his chest vibrated with purrs. He could feel himself getting lulled back into sleep. Snuggling tighter into the warmth, he closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

\-----

Cody bit back his sick as he watched Obi-Wan eat the ration infused with fish oil with gusto. Stab's words' echoing in his mind, _'if he likes it, you're cleaning up the materials each time.'_


End file.
